


The Sunrise Is Still Far Away

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: It was rare for Rei to wake up so late.





	The Sunrise Is Still Far Away

It was rare for Rei to wake up so late. Usually with the noise twins and Koga are making, he is up around afternoon. This time though, when he moved the lid of his coffin, pure darkness greeted him. His sluggishness immediately disappeared, drinking the familiar feeling in. He got up and stretched. Someone left the window open and a fluttering curtain gently touched the back of his head. Somewhat chilly breeze together with the dark sky arose well known satisfaction in the pit of his stomach. He inhaled deeply, feeling cold air filling his lungs. It smelt like rain.

\- Ahh, the night truly feels magnificent... - he sighed contently.

A silent voice in the back of his head whispered that he should go home, but somehow he wasn't sure. He just... didn't feel like it, which was unusual. He should be eager to see Ritsu. _Or do I want to be alone?_   Ritsu would... refuse him anyway. _No one is waiting for me there_. It hurt to think about it, so Rei shook his head and started walking, yet the calmness of being surrounded by darkness disappeared, making place for confusion. His thoughts became incoherent and disoriented. He knew the feeling all too well. Wishing this uncertainty would just go away he kept absentmindedly strolling through the corridors. The emptiness of the school suddenly became suffocating. Familiar places seemed to warp in disturbing ways, as if the darkness rebelled against him out of the sudden.

\- Don't do this to me... It's mean.

Darkness is safe. Darkness is certain. As long as light exists, there will be a place for beings like him. But if even darkness turns it's back on him...? Laughable.

 

He lost track of the time. Everything looked the same, covered in endless layers of mystery. There was no moonlight, no stars, only heavy air and empty sound of his footsteps. Nights like this were hard to withstand, and his confusion was only growing stronger. Before he knew it, he found himself standing in the middle of the school's garden. Rei blinked a few times, surprised by his discovery. He didn't notice when he went outside. Why the garden though? A gust of wind made him shiver, yet he kept standing motionless. The last thought he could remember from the chaos that was running rampage inside his mind was the sun. Bright, warm, lovely sun that restricts every his move, clenching it's fingers on his throat to cut him away from the oxygen. So necessary, so desired yet so poisonous, taking all his power away until he feels defenseless... But never kills him. Yes, the sun had never killed him, even though it could.

\- The garden...

His whisper was barely audible because of the wind. Rei looked up just to notice dark clouds gathering above him. It was going to rain soon. Even so, he started looking around. Despite the darkness twisting his sight he still recognised his favorite places. He loved this garden. Filled with beautiful flowers and trees it was a perfect place to relax at. Just a memory of soothing calmness under the trees and breathtaking sunsets though brought a certain person to his mind. Eichi. The realisation hit him hard. It was difficult to believe, yet he was sure he understood. The reason why he came to the garden was Eichi. Rei bit his lip and bent over, suddenly overtaken by the pain. _Darkness is empty_. Even if he was looking for his sun, the garden was empty. Eichi was not there. _Darkness is cold_. It was probably lack of light, exhaustion and loneliness that kept twisting his mind, yet he couldn't do anything. It hurt so much. He wanted... to see Eichi. The enemy he couldn't truly detest.

 

The rain reminded him that the sunrise was still far, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> New event story and Rei admitting he goes to the garden because Eichi is there killed me so I need to put some of the feelings into words or I will explode
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, remember about kudos/comment!


End file.
